<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat &amp; Mouse by BlossomFromFear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396346">Cat &amp; Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomFromFear/pseuds/BlossomFromFear'>BlossomFromFear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomFromFear/pseuds/BlossomFromFear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Fortune is on the hunt for the infamous Khada Jhin for no other reason than a cash incentive. But not everything goes according to plan, not while Jhin has anything to say about it. A bounty hunter crossing paths with a serial killer, things could get interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miss Sarah Fortune/Khada Jhin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat &amp; Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Tick tock</em> - the clock on the wall was the only noise that filled the room for hours, it was a long night for Sarah Fortune as she glared at the wanted poster on her desk that read "Khada Jhin: Ionian Serial Killer. Wanted dead or alive, bounty is 40,000 Krakens." She rose from her chair and snatched the paper up to pay a visit to the bondsman's office.Entering the worn down building and halting at the man's desk, she firmly placed the poster on the table, "So why this one?" </p><p>He leaned forward to peer down at it giving a long exhale, "Given that he's elusive, I was told to provide my best and that would be you." </p><p>Sarah pressed her palm into the wood causing it to creak and groan, "I'm flattered, but it's all the way in Ionia," </p><p>The bondsman laughed, "Distance hasn't stopped you before." She opened her mouth to say something, but swallowed her words in defeat and left.</p><p>The best route to make headway was to board the soonest ship to Ionia and question the passengers. Each person could be a wealth of information to her if she could interrogate the right ones. After chatting up everyone including crew members she gathered that almost everyone knew of Khada Jhin, however none of them had a general idea where he might be as far as what province. Surveying the ship, she spotted one person she had yet to talk to: the captain. Casually strolling over to them, "What do yah know about 'The Golden Demon'?" </p><p>He turned around looking bewildered, "He's mighty vicious in his kills, ma'am." </p><p>Sarah crossed her arms and cocked her hip, he was leaving something out, "That was quite a look you gave me, almost as if you know more than you're letting on." </p><p>His eyes fell to her chest then back up to the daggers in her eyes, "For some sugar, I might have what you want to know." Flashing a wicked grin her way.</p><p> <em>Click -</em> Her pistol rested under his chin, "Listen, I don't have time for your poor flirting. Either you give me the info I need or this ship is going to have a new captain and the ocean will be your deathbed. Do you understand me? "</p><p> The captain swallowed hard before answering, "Loud and clear, Miss Fortune. Um, well he's been known to linger around the Navori Province near the Kinkou Order. He'll travel out of the country here and there, but he always goes back to his old haunts." Sarah lowered the pistol, patted his cheek, then walked away. </p><p>Docking, Sarah exited the ship with the directions a passenger gave her to the Navori Province. Passing through village after village, she turned down a narrow back alley and brushed against a stranger. She glanced over to see who it was and hastily shouldered them into the wall before they could leave, "So you're the bastard they call Khada Jhin." </p><p>His eyes narrowed, "Ah yes, and who might you be? You're certainly no commoner I've ever seen." </p><p>She gritted her teeth as her eyes burned holes into him, "It doesn't matter who I am, I'm here to collect your head in a bag and count my cash."</p><p>Jhin mused at her, "How very...straightforward. Allow me to indulge you" Removing himself from the wall, he stepped towards her using his height to intimidate as he minimized her ability to escape. The killer towered over Sarah, blocking out the only shred of sunlight that peaked through from between the tall buildings. His aura was suffocating her as she backed up until her back flinched at the coolness of the brick.</p><p>Taking her hand into his own bringing it to the lips of his mask, she ripped away from his grip, "Easy pal, you're getting way too friendly . I could end this all in one bullet and not bat an eyelash." </p><p>The masked man chuckled darkly, softly echoing against the walls, "But darling, so could I."</p><p>Heart in her throat, eyes darting around the area for some way out of this mess, and there wasn't one to be found. The panic clouded her head as he pressed his head against the side of her own and whispered, "Your luscious auburn hair and fiery demeanor tells me that you're Bilgewater's own Miss Fortune. I've seen your work and I can't say that I'm impressed." Forcibly placing his hand over her throat, she felt her feet beginning to leave the ground. Jhin's glare seared into Sarah's, watching her with delight as she struggled with each breath, "Whoever hired you needs their money back, little flower." He expected her to cower as they all had before her, but she has faced death before and this wasn't going to stop her. </p><p>While gasping for air, she used every ounce of strength to reach for one of her pistols and push it into his chest, "Put....Me.....Down." Her heels clicked against the cobblestone. Though Sarah couldn't see his face, Jhin's eye was enough to tell her that he was in awe. As she caught her breath she kept her gun aimed , "Now, you have one of two options : come quietly for a public execution or eat the barrel of my pretty lil gun right here." </p><p>They stood in silence while he mulled over his <em>plethora</em> of options, "Perhaps I could persuade you otherwise?"</p><p>After uncontrollably laughing she finally stood upright and wiped away her tears, "I doubt it, but you've got one shot." There was a flicker of interest as he gave her a once over. </p><p>Without hesitation he pushed her up against the building and removed his mask. Their lips met feverishly, swallowing up each other's flames that they held so passionately. One of his arms wrapped around to rest on the arch of her back and the other forced her hands above her head. Jhin felt her pulse quicken as he bit her bottom lip, begging to take this further. She didn't grant his request so he worked his way around her jawline and down her soft neck, leaving marks to remember him by until she let out a moan. Mouth over hers once more, she wouldn't let him have such swift victory over her. Sarah pulled away and began kissing along the corner of his mouth to move down towards the center of his neck, firmly biting down. A moan sat at the back of his throat, refraining from giving her full satisfaction. It was a constant fight to take the lead in the heat of this moment until they parted and gasped for air. </p><p>She wiped away the remainder of her lipstick off of both of them, "I guess I could tell them I got word you were in another country and I received false info. Next time I see your face on a board or desk there won't be any bargaining and your ass will be mine." </p><p>As he collected himself, slipping his mask back on, "So, soon then?" An explosion came from the North of them, Sarah rushed to find out what had happened. As she turned around to see him off, he had already vanished. A smirk crawled across her lips and she began her journey back to Bilgewater, she'd be a liar if she said there wasn't something about him that was difficult to hate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>